


What are you wearing?

by bobbersbme



Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Beta Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale in Panties, Derek Hale is a Little Shit, Derek Hale is a Tease, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Top Stiles Stilinski, aren't you supposed to be in school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme
Summary: Sterek KinktoberPrompt: Alpha Stiles x De-Aged Derek - Sexting/Knotting/LingerieStiles preferred yelling at him when he was older Derek, he really did, cause then he was all glare and murder brows, instead of smug and smirking at him like he knew something no one else did.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931017
Comments: 4
Kudos: 215
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	What are you wearing?

Why did the world just have to implode after Stiles became the alpha, why? They couldn’t even figure out why Scott had just stopped being an alpha after that new one attacked him, it wasn’t like the jackass killed him and took it, nope. Scott was still alive and kicking with shining gold wolf eyes again. Stiles, however, had the red eyes after having the luck of taking down the jackass that had caused Scott to lose his power.

Stiles hadn’t wanted to, but what was he supposed to do, let him finish off his brother? Hell no.

Now he was a teenager leading a pack full of teenagers. He suddenly felt bad for sometimes thinking Scott was an idiot, sure his plans could be sometimes exceptionally horrible, but Stiles still felt bad for actually thinking it sometimes. He did okay, cause these little buggers were a pain in the ass. A pain in the ass that now Stiles had to deal with and stop from absolutely losing it.

None were worse than the one that WASN’T SUPPOSED TO BE A TEENAGER!

Young smug Derek.

Stiles preferred yelling at him when he was older Derek, he really did, cause then he was all glare and murder brows, instead of smug and smirking at him like he knew something no one else did. Fucking little shit.

Liam, who could sometimes lash out in explosive anger, was so much better than this, so, so much easier to deal with, even if it meant sometimes someone got a broken nose. Preferably Theo. Who didn’t want to punch Theo right?

Stiles was sitting in the middle of class, trying to focus and not think of the million things that could go wrong before he finally managed to graduate, when his phone went off. It had been going off all morning. Derek, it was Derek, and he didn’t even have to look at the screen to know. Funny how trying to get Derek to use his phone more was like a lesson in pulling teeth, but now, now he couldn’t keep the bugger from doing anything but text Stiles, all day, annoying him all through his classes. 

Bloody hell, what was his problem this time. Pulling out his phone as the teacher turned her back to write on the board, he unlocked the screen and eyes went wide at the text from the younger werewolf. Shit. Shoving his phone back into his hoodie when the teacher turned back around, Derek did not just SEXT him in the middle of class. Asking what he was wearing... What other reason would he be asking for?

Finally class was over and he was walking down the hall,

_**Derek, lay off, you know what I’m wearing you saw me this morning.** _   
_**I have school.** _

Rolling his eyes as he shoved his phone back into his hoodie, and he didn’t even make it to the cafeteria before it was buzzing again. Stiles shouldn’t want to read it, he shouldn’t, but after Derek asked him that, he couldn’t NOT. Pulling it back out of his pocket, he almost choked on his tongue seeing the photo the beta wolf had sent, a photo of him, sans shirt, the camera panned down his body, fuck no fifteen-year-old should have abs like that, it wasn’t fair. Stiles was the alpha of the pack now and he didn’t even have abs like that! Dammit!

_**I think I need a shower, don’t you?** _

Fucking hell Derek. Fucking, fucking, hell. Stiles had no clue what the younger Derek was up to, he didn’t, he had made it his mission to annoy Stiles ever since he had reverted to his younger self, this, this was something else.

Stiles silenced his phone, he had to, cause if he replied, and, god forbid, Derek sent more pictures, Stiles wasn’t going to get through the rest of his classes.

He didn’t.

He skipped out before lunch was even over.

He made the mistake of looking back to his phone and almost moaning at the sight of Derek’s dripping wet skin in nothing but a towel. Honestly, he didn’t even care about the weird look that Scott was giving him as he raced out of the school, driving his jeep to the loft where he swore, he was going to THROTTLE Derek.

Well, he was going to do something!

Something turned out to have nothing to do with throttling though, with the way Derek had been lounging on his bed when he got there, dressed in nothing but lacy white panties and with a tiny pink bow at the front. 

“Gods.”

The words were like a punch from the gut at the sight of Derek, looking at him like that, his eyes dark, the heat in them strong enough that you’d think he’d just be able to melt Stiles’ clothes off with just by looking at him.

“Mmmm I actually prefer Derek.”

Smirking as the younger teen shifted over onto all fours, presenting his ass and the way the underwear became rather, revealing from the back, practically a thong.

“Do you wanna fuck me… **Alpha?** ”

The weight that he put into that word, there was no way that Derek didn’t know exactly what he was doing to Stiles. Of course, he did, he could scent it! Not that knowing that changed how much Stiles really wanted what he was offering to him. Stiles couldn’t get his clothes off fast enough, clambering onto the bed, one of his hands moving to brush over the exposed cheek of his ass, and squeezed, earning a groan from Derek which had him smirking.

“Lube.”

Of course, as soon as he was saying that, he was moving the thin material of the panties aside, and groaned himself at the sight of Derek’s asshole, pink, puffy, skin already shining with lube as if only moments before Derek had his fingers deep in his ass as he waited for him. Sure enough, Stiles could slide two of his fingers so easily into him already, the squelch of the lube in the younger teen prompting him to immediately add a third,

“You’ve been thinking about this all day, haven’t you? Torturing me in the middle of classes.”

Not that Stiles had even gotten through the whole day with Derek’s antics. Twisting and scissoring his fingers inside of him drew a needy whimper from Derek,

“I’ve been thinking about this from the moment I fucking saw you. Fuck, need you so bad Alpha.”

The little shit. All the trouble he’d been giving them, of course, he was. Derek Hale had to be the brattiest teenager, and yet, what did that make Stiles with the fact his fingers were now slipping out of his ass and ran the lube that had transferred to his fingers along his dick. Shifting higher onto his knees, he lined up his head against Derek’s rim with fluttered slightly at the pressure,

“Now what kind of alpha would I be if I didn’t give you _exactly_ ,”

His words were cut off as he pressed into Derek’s ass, sliding in with a strangled moan at how tight he was,

“Fuck Derek, so tight,”

He was barely halfway, and Derek clenched around him even more as he slowly went to pull out so he could ease back into him again. Leaning over him, his forehead pressed against Derek’s back as he fought not to pop his knot as he’d only become the alpha yesterday, shit. Derek Hale was not the person that he’d thought he’d ever knot for the first time, and fuck if he couldn’t feel the pressure of it when Derek was so tight around him as he bottomed out inside of him.

“Stiles, please, fuck, please move.”

Taking in a deep breath, moaning again as Derek clenched,

“Do that again and this is going to be over far too quickly Der.”

Neither of them wanted that, a whimper from Derek was all he got in reply before Stiles pulled out and thrust back into him, giving him what he wanted all the same. What they both wanted. Each sound that came from Derek just spurred him on as he set a hard pace, fucking into him as deep as he could with each stroke of his cock. Shifting his angle he knew he got right what he wanted when Derek cried out as he got his prostate bringing them both closer.

His knot was swelling with each pump of his hips, catching more at Derek’s rim making him have to punch even harder into him until he couldn’t anymore. Moaning as his knot held fast, swelling full as he ground his hips into Derek, bringing the pressure inside the younger teen even more and had him crying out his release without even being touched.

“Fuck, yes, yes that's it Der,”

As he clenched around him when he came, Stiles was gone, grinding his hips more into Derek as he pumped him full of his cum, his cock pulsing as his knot held them together.

“Next time, fucking ask.”

Like Stiles was going to say no after this!


End file.
